Is it love ?
by Elan du Lac
Summary: OS Unknow Movies, suite de l'OS La dernière bataille de Rain-Flicker. Le tueur et le commissaire, leur dernière confrontation les mène à ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu Warning: violence et mort


**Cet OS est la suite de l'OS La dernière bataille, écrit par Rain-Flicker, je vous conseille de le lire avant de lire celui-ci.**

 **Warnings : cet OS contient des situations violentes et des morts**

* * *

Il marchait en direction de la porte de sortie lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son ennemi à la merci des gens qui traînaient dans ce bar. Ils pourraient faire n'importe de son corps inconscient et au vu de la réputation de la clientèle de cet établissement, cela risquait de ne pas être amusant pour le Commissaire. Il retourna sur ses pas et souleva le corps inconscient de son ennemi.

\- Je vais prendre ça avec moi ! annonça-t-il.

Et il quitta le bar en traînant son fardeau. Il était fatigué et ses blessures le faisaient souffrir. Le plus difficile fut de monter les escaliers de son immeuble. Dès l'instant où il fut dans son appartement il posa son fardeau sur le sol et alla désinfecter ses blessures. Il s'occuperait de celles de l'autre plus tard. Après tout c'était sa faute s'ils en étaient arrivés là.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose dont il se rendit compte c'est que son corps était collé contre celui de quelqu'un et que le bras de cette personne enserrait sa taille. Il se souvenait du combat de la veille, du baiser avec le criminel puis après plus rien.

Il chercha à se dégager de cette étreinte sans réveiller l'autre mais la poigne de l'homme se resserra autour de lui.

-Rendors toi, grogna la voix ensommeillée du criminel.

Le commissaire se débattit, assénant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ennemi et cherchant à lui donner des coups de pieds. Il continua jusqu'à ce que l'autre lui assène un coup de poing.

\- Tu arrêtes ça de suite ! Ne me fais pas regretter de ne pas t'avoir laisser là-bas !

Le Commissaire cessa aussitôt de bouger.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir emmené ? demanda-t-il.

L'autre le frappa de nouveau, lui ordonnant sèchement de se taire et de dormir à moins de vouloir visiter sa cave. Le commissaire voulut répliquer mais un nouveau coup, plus fort cette fois, l'en empêcha.

Le tueur se leva et attrapa violemment ses bras, les lui tordant dans le dos avant de le menotter.

\- Voilà là tu vas te tenir tranquille !

Le commissaire marmonna une insulte à laquelle le tueur choisi de ne pas répondre. Il se recoucha, enserrant à nouveau sa taille. Le commissaire se tendit cherchant à rester le plus loin possible de lui.

Il resta longtemps éveillé, ses blessures dues au combat le faisaient souffrir.

C'est un violent coup qui le réveilla plus tard, un gémissement surprit lui échappa. Le soleil entrait à flot par les volets montrant une pièce toute simple, meublée avec le strict nécessaire. Le criminel lui sourit, de façon presque tendre.

\- Ça fait mal hein. C'est ta faute tout ça, fallait pas me traquer ! Fallait pas me défier !

Il ponctua chacun de ses mots par un coup de poing rageur dans le visage et l'abdomen du policier le faisant grimacer de douleur. Il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? T'y as pensé à ça ! Putain !

Le commissaire avait pâlit, oui il avait envisagé de perdre, certes il avait envisagé sa mort mais il ne voulait pas vivre cette éventualité. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? redemanda le criminel.

Il avait l'air heureux, visiblement c'était jouissif de jouer pour lui de jouer avec son ennemi. Il attendait une réponse en souriant.

\- Tu vas me tuer comme tu as tué les autres, répondit-il en essayant de garder son calme.

\- Je ne tue que dans ma cave, tu es sûr que tu veux que je t'y emmène ?

La façon dont il avait posé cette question, comme s'il n'avait pas envie de le tuer. Le commissaire soupira, ce jeu ne l'amusait pas du tout.

\- Arrêtes de m'emmerder et contente-toi de me tuer! hurla-t-il.

Il reçut une violente gifle et senti du sang couler de sa lèvre.

\- Ta gueule ! Ou tu vas vraiment finir par me convaincre de te tuer !

Et d'un seul coup les mains du tueur, se posèrent sur son cou et commencèrent à l'étrangler. Il se débattit comme il pouvait, son regard sombre rivé dans celui de sa Némésis, il lui sembla voire de la tristesse dans le regard du criminel. Il se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas, les mains du tueur toujours serrées autour de sa gorge. Il essaya de lui faire lâcher prise, désespérément, l'air lui manquait. Des tâches noires brouillaient sa vision. Brusquement la prise du tueur se relâcha et il put enfin reprendre sa respiration. Il resta immobile, le regardant, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de moi alors?demanda-t-il d'une voix ou la peur se mêlait à la curiosité.

\- J'en sais rien, j'ai pas envie de te tuer mais tu le mériterais bien.

Le tueur lui asséna de nouveaux coups, souriant sadiquement à chacun de ses cris de douleurs que le commissaire essayait vainement de retenir. Lorsqu'il cessa enfin, le commissaire était sonné, son corps était tâché de sang et d'ecchymoses.

Le tueur passa doucement une main sur sa joue, caressant son visage. Il fit la moue en le voyant trembler.

\- Bon alors tu veux mourir? demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

-N-non, murmura le policier avec peine.

Le tueur soupira. Et il quitta la pièce sans rien dire. Resté seul le commissaire s'autorisa enfin à lâcher prise et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque le criminel revint dans la pièce, il tenait une bassine d'eau tiède et des chiffons propres ainsi qu'une trousse de premier secours. Il commença par débarrasser le commissaire de ses vêtements avant de nettoyer la peau abîmée du flic avec les chiffons humidifiés puis il entreprit de soigner ses plaies avec une douceur inattendue. Le commissaire gémit faiblement avant d'ouvrir ses paupières.

\- Tu es pathétique !

Et comme le policier allait lui répondre, le criminel posa sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- On va faire un truc, toi tu m'obéis gentiment, t'arrêtes d'être chiant et moi en échange, je ne mettrais pas fin à ta misérable vie. Tu es d'accord ?

Il enleva sa main, le laissant répondre.

\- Oui, balbutia-t-il.

Sa réponse plu visiblement au criminel qui caressa doucement sa joue, rapprochant son visage du sien.

\- Je ne te ferais pas de mal, si tu ne m'y obliges pas.

Et tout doucement, il l'embrassa. Le fic retrouva dans ce baiser la même ivresse que dans celui de la veille et il se laissa aller. Les bras du criminel se refermèrent sur lui, chauds, tendres, aimants. Il se blotti contre lui instinctivement. Il avait eu droit à si peu de tendresse ces dernières années qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier ce contact. L'homme caressa doucement sa peau abîmée par les coups, peu à peu ses caresses devinrent plus pressantes, il serrait le corps du commissaire contre le sien. Un frisson échappa au policier, le tueur resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de lui.

\- Tu vas pas avoir peur de moi quand même? le railla le criminel.

Et comme l'autre ne lui répondit rien, il l'embrassa à nouveau bien plus passionnément le plaquant contre le lit. Un gémissement de douleur échappa au flic. Et le criminel se pencha à son oreille lui chuchotant des mots qui se voulaient rassurants .

\- Détache moi, demanda le commissaire d'une voix rauque.

\- Hum je sais pas, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te faire confiance , répondit sèchement le tueur.

\- C'est pas comme si j'étais en état de m'enfuir, se défendit le flic.

L'espace d'un instant il pensa que le criminel allait le frapper mais au lieu de cela, il le débarrassa des menottes. Le Commissaire le remercia et massa ses poignets endoloris. Le Tueur sourit, avant de reprendre de nouveau possession des lèvres du flic. Celui ne se débattit pas, bien au contraire, il fit le choix de se blottir passivement contre le criminel. L'homme aux cheveux fous caressa doucement sa peau dénudée, traçant du bout des doigts des arabesques sur son torse, évitant de toucher ses blessures. Il remonta les couvertures sur le Commissaire, le bordant.

\- J'vais te laisser te reposer un peu.

Et il se dirigea vers la porte avant de se stopper et de se tourner vers lui, avec un dernier sourire sadique, il ajouta « Et on va bien s'amuser. »

Cette phrase sonnait comme une sentence dans son crâne, le Commissaire resta longtemps immobile, prostré sous les tissus chauds et doux, il cogitait, s'inquiétait de son avenir, cherchait un plan pour s'évader puis il finit par s'endormir de nouveau, épuisé émotionnellement.

Le tueur regardait un film sur son pc, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, il imaginait tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire subir à son prisonnier, espérant que l'homme serait réceptif à ses désirs.

À la fin de son film, il alla le rejoindre, le trouvant endormi, il lui sembla que cet homme qu'il voyait comme un héros semblait si fragile, trop fragile peut-être. Était-ce sa faute ? Ou bien n'avait-il fait que révéler des faiblesses qui avaient toujours été là ?

Il n'en savait rien et après tout quelle importance, le flic était tout à lui et il allait pouvoir enfin assouvir tous ses désirs.

Il le réveilla doucement cette fois, attristé de voir son regard teinté d'un éclat de peur. Il le prit dans ses bras, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Le flic avait l'air encore à moitié endormi, il n'opposait aucune résistance face au criminel qui commença à mordiller sa gorge. Un gémissement échappa au commissaire mais sa voix s'éleva haute et claire.

\- Arrêtes ça ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi? gronda le criminel en le pinçant cruellement.

\- Je j'aime pas ça.

\- T'aime pas ça quoi ? demanda-t-il avec colère.

-Ce ce qu'est … 'fin les trucs … sexuels, balbutia-t-il.

-Et alors ? J'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois consentant ou pas !

Le commissaire effrayé, s'éloigna de lui en suppliant. Le tueur le maintint plaqué contre le matelas, il s'assit sur ses cuisses et entreprit de caresser son torse fiévreusement. Le commissaire gémit, il ferma les yeux, tentant de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il allait se réveiller. Bientôt il s'arrêta, pourtant, le commissaire le regarda fixement, posant une question muette.

Le tueur le prit dans ses bras, le câlinant avec une douceur qui sembla naturelle.

\- Ça va, je te ferais rien détend toi, murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Pourquoi ce revirement? interrogea-t-il.

-Ça m'excite pas que tu veuilles pas le faire avec moi, expliqua-t-il maladroitement, comme si lui-même ne savait pas interpréter ce fait.

Le commissaire lui lança un regard étrange, un mélange de dégoût et de soulagement.

\- Je … c'est bizarre en fait … 'fin toi t'es bizarre enfin l'effet que tu me fait est bizarre, j'ai vraiment pas envie de te faire du mal et en même temps j'ai envie de te détruire !

Le commissaire restait silencieux, le laissant parler, tentant de comprendre ce que ces phrases pouvaient signifier. Le tueur finit par se taire, il avait l'air triste et c'est presque désespérément qu'il enlaça le commissaire.

\- T'es faible et tu … tu me rend faible, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du flic.

Il sortit un flingue de la poche de sa veste et plaqua le canon de l'arme contre la tempe du flic.

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être faible ! asséna-t-il.

Le commissaire s'agita un peu cherchant à lui échapper, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il le supplia. Le tueur l'embrassa doucement.

\- Pardonne moi, implora-t-il avant de presser la détente.

Le corps du commissaire s'effondra contre lui, du sang coulait de la blessure. Le tueur sanglota, désespéré, il ne comprenait pas. Il ne ressentait qu'un grand vide dans la poitrine. Ça faisait mal, encore plus mal que la perte de son innocence. Il comprit enfin ce qu'il ressentait pour le flic. Il serra le cadavre encore chaud contre lui, regrettant de ne pas avoir eu d'autre choix.

\- Pardon, je voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça, supplia-t-il comme si le cadavre allait lui répondre.

\- Je t'aime! cria-t-il douloureusement.

Il embrassa une dernière fois ses lèvres qui avaient perdu toute chaleur. Puis priant pour le retrouver en enfer, il se tua.

* * *

 **J'espère que cet OS vous a plus et que vos feels vont bien. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.**

 **Je vous aime et je vous fais de gros câlins !**


End file.
